The present disclosure relates to a motor driving method, a battery pack, and a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, a technique at the time of driving a motor by a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signal by using power from a battery pack and a technique of a control IC (Integrated Circuit) provided in the battery pack.
For example, patent literature 1 discloses a configuration in which a switch for charging/discharging is coupled to each of electric cells in parallel in an assembled battery in which a plurality of electric cells are coupled in series. Patent literatures 2, 3, and 4 disclose a technique of providing a DC/DC converter circuit and an inverter circuit and controlling a motor by using PWM control or PAM (Pulse Amplitude Modulation).